Mario
Mario is one of the starting characters. He was added in MARIO Smash Bros. (v.0.0) His moveset is based upon the Super Smash Bros. games. Moveset Basic Moveset: * Punch: By pressing the attack button atleast 1 or 3 times, Mario will punch twice and then kick like in Super Mario 64. This melee attack deals 2 damage. * Trip Kick: By holding down and pressing the attack button, Mario will do a small kick on the ground. This melee attack does 1 damage. * Air Kick: While jumping and pressing the attack key, Mario will go into a kicking pose in the air. This melee attack does 4 damage. * Dive: While running and using the attack key, Mario will slide like he does in Super Mario 64. This melee attack does 3 damage and adds horizontal movement. * Side Kick: By tapping either side button and the attack button, Mario will do a basic kick that deals 3 damage. Specials: * Fireball: By pressing the special button, Mario will shoot a fireball like he does when he obtains the Fire Flower but takes a longer time to charge up. This ranged attack and deals 3 damage. * Mario Tornado: By pressing down and the special button, Mario will spin around like his old down special in Melee, his down arieal in Brawl and 3DS/Wii U and Dr. Mario's Down Special in SSB4. This melee attack does 3 damage. * Super Jump Punch: By pressing the up button and the special button, Mario will jump in the air like his original games. This melee attack does 5 damage. Showdown Attack: * Mario Finale: Mario unleashes a huge array of fire balls like in Super Smash Bros. This does 3 damage per fireball. Skin Swaps Mario has 3 skin swaps: Yellow Mario (Similar to Wario), Green Mario (Similar to Luigi), and Patriotic Mario. (also known as USA Mario) Mario.jpg Screen Shot 2014-10-18 at 11.30.27 AM.png|Yellow Mario Screen Shot 2014-10-18 at 11.30.34 AM.png|Green Mario Screen Shot 2014-10-18 at 11.30.42 AM.png|Patriotic Mario Attributes .]] Mario ranks 12th in the tier list in the B tier, a drop from the voted list at 8th. As to be expected, Mario is a well balanced character with good attacks and mobility. He's got some good standard attacks, pretty fast speed, and a decent projectile, despite its lag at the beginning. He also can deal some pretty good damage with his specials, as well. However, Mario suffers from the lag in most of his special attacks (most notably his Mario Tornado and Fireball). He also feels a little too balanced when compared to the other characters. But regardless, Mario is still a good beginners choice and with the right player he can put up quite a good fight. Trivia * Mario is the one of the oldest characters in Mushroom Kingdom Showdown, along with Wario and Bowser. * Mario is one of the first characters with a Showdown Attack, along with Bowser, Wario, Waluigi and Luigi. * Mario is the only character to have a clone based after them, which Mario has two of. * Mario's Showdown Attack has the same name as his Final Smash in Super Smash Bros. Series. * Mario was the first character with one of his Skin Swaps revealed (Green Mario). *Green Mario (One of Mario's color swaps in MKS) is a common misconception (and joke) made by people to identify Mario's brother, Luigi. * Mario's Patriotic skin swap is based on one of his alternate skins in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U. * In MARIO Smash Bros, Mario had different sprites Gallery MKS Mario.jpg|Mario's Artwork in this game, from Mario Party Advance. Smariosa.jpg|S. Mario fighting Mario at Mushroom Plains. Mario Finale.png|Mario's Showdown Attack. 1-Up And Mario.png|Mario with a 1-Up Mushroom. Leak 1.png|The very first tweet about the Skin Swaps. Mario_animation.gif|Mario's sprite as it appears in-game. Mariolittlebox.PNG Category:Characters Category:Starting Characters Category:V.0.0 Category:Middleweight Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier A Charactres Category:Tier B Characters Category:Mid Tier